metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Earache Records
frame|Napalm Death – Scum (Earache No. 3) Earache Records ist seit 1985 ein Plattenlabel aus Nottingham, England. Hier haben die ganzen Kings im Grindcore und derben Death Metal ihre ersten Alben veröffentlicht. Es ging los 1987 mit den göttlichen The Accüsed. Earache ist heute ein gemischtes Independant-Label mit Rock- und Metal-Bands. : → Siehe auch Peaceville Records, Noise Records, Roadrunner Records Die Geschichte von Earache Earache war 10 Jahre rund um 1990 groß und Pionier bei der Entwicklung von Grindcore und Death Metal. Der Anfang von Earache 1985 war die Zeit, in der sich Metal und Hardcore an ihren extremen Enden näher kamen. Diese waren einerseits Thrash Metal, andererseits Thrashcore. Digby „Dig“ Pearson gründete Ende 1985 in Nottingham das Label Earache Records. ... Der Niedergang von Earache Ab Mitte der 1990er ging der Erfolg zurück. Death Metal war weniger angesagt. Viele Bands gingen. ... Die ersten 10 Veröffentlichungen Earache startete 1987 mit dem damals Extremsten im metallischen Hardcore, nämlich Thrashcore und Grindcore, der gerade am Entstehen war. Earache No. 1 – The Accüsed – The Return of Martha Splatterhead – 1987 The Return of Martha Splatterhead war das Debüt von The Accüsed. Es wurde ... aufgenommen und kam ... 1987 heraus. Earache No. 2 – Heresy / Concrete Sox – (Split) – ... Earache No. 3 – Napalm Death – Scum – Juni 1987 Scum war das Debüt von Napalm Death. Es wurde zur Hälfte im August 1986 und im Mai 1987 aufgenommen und kam im Juni 1987 heraus. Earache No. 4 – Unseen Terror – Human Error – ... Earache No. 5 – Spazztic Blur – Befo Da Awbum – ... Earache No. 6 – Carcass – Reek of Putrefaction – Juni 1988 Reek of Putrefaction war das Debüt von Carcass. Es wurde zwischen Dezember 1987 und März 1988 aufgenommen und kam im Juni 1988 heraus. Earache No. 7 – O.L.D. – Old Lady Drivers – Earache No. 8 – Napalm Death – From Enslavement to Obliteration – September 1988 Das zweite Napalm Death-Album From Enslavement to Obliteration wurde im Frühsommer 1988 aufgenommen und kam im September heraus. Earache No. 9 – Intense Degree – War in my Head – Earache No. 10 – Sore Throat – Disgrace to the Corpse of Sid – 1988 Das zweite volle Sore Throat-Album Disgrace to the Corpse of Sid wurde ... aufgenommen und kam ... 1988 heraus. Wichtige Bands bei Earache Die wichtigen Bands bei Earache Records sind gleichzeitig auch die frühen Bands gewesen. In der Reihenfolge ihres ersten Albums sind das: The Accüsed – ''' aus Oak Harbor, Washington, auf einer Insel im äußersten Nordwesten der USA, wurde '''1981 gegründet. Sie haben seit 1985 eine besonders derbe Form des Crossover und Proto-Grindcore gemacht. Napalm Death – aus Birmingham, England, sind seit dem ersten Demo von 1982 aktiv, ihr Debüt kam 1987. Sie sind Mitbegründer des Grindcore neben Heresy bzw. Siege und Repulsion aus den USA. Carcass – aus Liverpool, England, sind seit 1987 aktiv und sind Ende der 1980er nach Napalm Death die Könige des Grindcore gewesen. O.L.D. – ''' für '''Old Lady Drivers aus New Jersey, USA, wurde 1986 als Regurgitation gegründet. Sie haben mit Grindcore angefangen und wurden dann experimenteller, z.B. mit Einflüssen aus dem Industrial Metal. Sore Throat – aus Huddersfield und Birmingham, England, waren von 1987 bis 1990 Meister des Grindcore in dessen ursprünglicher politischen Ausrichtung. Fock da System und Fock da Kommerz ! – das war die Devise. Morbid Angel – aus Tampa, Florida, USA, wurde 1984 gegründet. Sie sind Pioniere des Florida Death Metal. Godflesh – aus Birmingham, England, wurde 1988 gegründet. Die Band hat zunächst extremen Industrial Metal gemacht und ab 1992 ging es etwas richtung Sludge Metal, auch mit einigen experimentellen Phasen. Terrorizer – aus Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA, sind Pioniere des Grindcore seit 1986. ... außerdem: Bolt Thrower, Cathedral, Deicide, Pitchshifter, Vektor, Sleep Weblinks *Homepage – den gesamten historischen Alben-Katalog gibt es leider nicht mehr. *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *YouTube-Kanal – Kategorie:Label